One Last Chance
by CeliaEquus
Summary: For a prompt on the kink meme. Phil's spirit is still hanging around the Helicarrier. To help him with his unfinished business, Tony allows the spirit to inhabit his body for the day. This is how Phil chose to use this gift. Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this. Touch of Capsicoul, because I can't not do that.


Prompt:

"After rewatching Heart and Souls, I want Coulson to get a second chance to take care of unfinished business-by taking over Tony's body. He can tell Natasha he's proud to have worked with her, he can shake Fury's hand and tell him he did good, tell Clint not to feel guilty about Loki taking him over. . . and he can kiss Captain America, ha ha. I'd just really love a sweet and goofy fic where Coulson no longer has to be uptight, and Tony has no choice but to do goofy things when Coulson takes him over.  
TL;DR: Tony Stark helps Coulson with his bucket list so he can rest in peace."

"One Last Chance"

Fury wasn't scowling; but he was frowning, looking more confused than anything else. If Tony Stark was ever inclined to fidget, this would have been one of those moments. Instead, he sat there, one eyebrow arched, neither smiling nor glaring. He didn't even look stony or cold. Just… expressionless. It was almost uncanny.

"You're saying the ghost—"

"Spirit," Tony corrected.

"Spirit of Phil Coulson is in this room at the moment."

"Yeah."

"And he wants to inhabit your body for a day."

"Yeah, the pervert," Tony said. Phil swiped his hand through the billionaire's arm. "Shit, that's cold!" He grabbed his arm. "So help me, Coulson, if you've given me frostbite—"

"I'm not going to give you frostbite," Phil said calmly. It must have looked strange, Tony talking to someone no one else could see or hear. "Tell them I don't know why you're the only one with whom I can communicate, but that I wish to take advantage of this, just until tonight."

Tony relayed that message word-for-word. Fury still didn't say anything.

"Tell us what happened in Budapest," Clint said, staring at Tony.

"That's classified; I'm not telling Stark."

"He says it's classified, and he's not telling me."

"I'm one of five people who knows what happened, and only then it's according to your report, Barton."

"He says he's only one of five who knows what happened, and that's based on your report."

"Who are the five?" Natasha asked, glancing at the space Tony kept looking at. She was looking at Phil's left ear.

"You and Barton, myself, Donahue, and Meyers. Not even the director has read the report, to my knowledge."

Tony repeated this, and Natasha and Clint tensed. Both were now staring at Phil's general vicinity.

"This true?" Fury asked. They nodded. "Fine. Coulson gets to use your body until ten tonight."

"Ten-thirty," Phil said. Tony cocked his head. "My favourite _Supernanny_ episode is supposed to be on repeat, and it finishes then."

"Ten-thirty," Tony said. Fury assented. "Great. 'Use your body'. It makes me sound like a prostitute."

"I'm sure you'd be a high-class prostitute," Phil said dryly. Tony laughed. It stopped the instant Phil touched his shoulders, turning into a pained hiss. "Sorry about this, Stark. It's good of you to—"

"Less talking," Tony said. "Just get this over with."

It took a lot of energy to insinuate himself into Tony's body, but it was soon over, and they sat there, panting softly. Someone – Bruce? – pushed a bottle of water into his hands.

"Thanks," Phil said. He grimaced as he heard Tony's voice instead of his own. It was disconcerting. "Fuck, that's disconcerting." He glanced up at Steve, who was shifting uncomfortably. "Sorry, captain."

"It's okay," Steve said.

Phil nodded, and drained a quarter of the bottle in one go. That was better.

"Thanks for this, boss," he said, glancing over at Fury. "And thanks for… getting them all to work. If anyone was going to do it, I knew you could."

"You did it, Phil," Fury said. He seemed to relax after this. "I'm sorry we couldn't save you."

"It worked anyway," Phil said. He took another drink, about a third of the remaining water. "I think I'd like to take a walk."

* * *

After checking the rest of the Helicarrier, observing the repair crews, visiting his office and his other favourite haunts, he went to Thor's room.

"Stark!" the god said. Then he frowned. "Or should I call you—"

"Phil," he replied. "Can I come in?"

"Of course. I am glad I have not missed this opportunity to converse with you one final time, until the day we meet in the halls of Valhalla."

"Me, too," Phil said, and he smiled. "You've done well. You've gone from a man who couldn't lift his magical hammer, one who faced his brother, still loving him, all the while knowing you had to do whatever it took to help the planet you swore to protect. I can't imagine how hard it must have been." Thor looked down, blinking rapidly, and Phil ventured to put a hand on his arm.

"I am so ashamed that he took your life, and in so cowardly a fashion," he said, softly by Thor's standards. "Yet he shows no repentance."

"I don't think he will for some time, if ever," Phil said. "But if I hadn't died, would you still have fought against him?"

"Perhaps not as fiercely as I did."

"And you saved New York. My death wasn't in vain, Thor Odinson."

Thor looked up at him again. "I can faintly see you in Stark's face," he said. "And I heard you. I know the All-Speak."

"I thought so. And I'm sure Stark will tell you off later for letting the others think he was crazy." Thor laughed. "Loki… lacked conviction. I told him that. He never would have won; the Chitauri were the real threat. Now they have been dealt with, it's only your brother you have to worry about. There is the possibility of redemption there. It'll be a long road. But I know you can face it, face him. Just believe, Thor."

Thor sniffled. Then he grabbed Phil/Tony in a near rib-crushing hug. It took several seconds before he could be convinced to let go.

"Until we meet again, Phil," Thor said.

* * *

Clint looked terrified when he let Phil into his room.

"I… I don't know what to say," he said, and he began to pace. Phil watched him.

"It's not your fault," he said.

"Everyone keeps telling me that, but it's not true!"

"It is," Phil said, and he grabbed Clint's arm. He ducked, grateful that either his reflexes came with the body, or that Tony Stark had excellent reflexes. Clint's face fell. "Even that wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have grabbed you; that was my mistake. If you'd hit me without provocation, that would have been your fault. Do you see the difference?" Clint shook his head. "Come on, Barton. I know you're smarter than that."

"I'm not. I'm really not that smart."

"Yes, you are. You have to be extremely intelligent to be able to aim the way you do, make hits no one else could ever hope to make. You take out targets without even looking. Who else can do that?"

"I'm sure there are other people…"

Phil shook his head, finally letting go. "Don't ever think that. Your childhood made you the strong, capable, and honourable man you are today, and I'm proud to have worked with you. And you can never feel guilty. You could have killed Fury after Loki brainwashed you, but you didn't. You knew to aim for the bullet-proof eye-patch. You knew that the others would be on the Helicarrier, and that the only way it could've come down would've been if Loki had had more soldiers under his control. Barton, you were a big part of his failure. You saved the director's life."

"Other people died—"

"And you saved Manhattan without even knowing about my death. I know Natasha never told you. You became an Avenger because it was the right thing to do, not because there was anything or anyone to avenge."

Clint collapsed onto a chair. "I miss you."

"I'll be watching. You know that."

"You're always watching," Clint said, and he grinned. "Take care, boss."

"Do you understand, Barton? You're not to blame. You were as much a victim as anyone else."

Slowly, Clint nodded. "Yeah. I think I get that. It won't make things any easier."

"Your team-mates will back you up every step of the way," Phil said. "That's what having a team means."

* * *

He wasn't sure how things would go with Natasha. She was infamously unpredictable. But she welcomed him in without a word, and stood watching him, arms crossed.

"I could stand here questioning you for hours, but we both know you don't have that long," she said.

"Just under six."

"And if you're visiting each of us it will take some time."

Phil nodded. "But you believe Tony. I know you do. If you didn't, you would've shut the door in our face."

"What did you want to say?"

"I'm proud of you." Her expression didn't waver. "You're one of the strongest people I know, Agent Romanov."

"What is your personal codeword for me?" she asked, never breaking eye contact. He smiled.

"Do you really want Stark to know?"

"He'll never use it on me. If he does, I will break every second finger on his left hand."

Phil nearly laughed when he felt Tony's whimper in his over-crowded head. "Charlotte."

It was a few seconds before Natasha's façade cracked. Then she curled in on herself, her arms less like armour and more like comforting mechanisms as she wrapped them further around her torso. Phil wanted to reach out, but he knew she would never allow it.

"Sir," she whispered.

"Don't fear love, Charlotte," he said. "Never be scared to have feelings for someone. It's far from a weakness. It's just another reason to fight. As long as you never fall in love with the enemy," he added. She laughed shakily. "I really am proud of you. You're strong, and beautiful, and you have so much to give. But don't give anything you can't afford to lose. You deserve better than life has given you. I know it's part of what makes you strong; draw your strength from elsewhere. You never have to go back to your old life. Not now."

"I know," she said.

"That's partly why I chose you for the Avengers. So you would be safe from losing any more of yourself."

He had the surprise of his life when he suddenly found himself with his arms full of petite Russian spy. She kissed him on both cheeks.

"You are one of the few I can say it has been an honour to work with," she said. He stroked her back gently.

"The honour was all mine, Charlotte."

* * *

Bruce was in the lab, perched on a chair. Phil/Tony had to locate him using an electronic map.

"You're a hard one to find, Dr. Banner," Phil remarked as soon as he walked in the door. Bruce simply watched him. "Stark will have fun working with you."

Bruce nodded. "This is going to be awkward, because we never actually met, so just go on with your inspirational words."

"You want inspirational words?" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow. "Okay. You're a good man. Like Barton, you didn't know about my death, but you still fought against Loki, even though you hate the Hulk. Most of your team-mates hate some part of themselves; you're lucky enough that yours has a physical manifestation, making it less like self-loathing. But you should be proud. You're a hero in both forms. The Hulk smashed the bad guys; the scientist Bruce Banner has saved lives in other ways. There's no doubt in my mind that you can do even more if you work with Stark, as long as you don't kill him."

"It might be a close thing."

"That's the second threat he's received in the past hour." Bruce laughed. "I'm inclined to stick up for him, actually; most people wouldn't trust someone else enough to let them do what I'm doing. After all, I could make his body do all sorts of ridiculous things, record them, and put them on Youtube before he could stop me. But I wouldn't betray that kind of trust. And I'm trusting you not to betray his trust, either."

Bruce tapped his fingers on his knees. "Is it true, what Steve said?"

"What did Captain Rogers say?"

"That you compared me to Stephen Hawking."

Phil nodded. "It's true."

"And you mean it?"

"I do. That's why I believe you can do so much more with your life. By all means, go back to helping people in Asia, Africa, wherever you want to go. I know of at least two companies who are now willing to assist you in this. But don't forget that you're also the best in your field, and it would be a great loss to the scientific world if you wasted your talents on focussing on individuals, when you could be taking on more significant issues, and maybe helping the individuals at the same time."

"…Thank you."

"Now for the more practical advice," Phil said. He reached past the doctor and grabbed pen and paper, and began to sketch a map. "This is the location of a tiny box in my office. Inside is a USB, which I update regularly. I think you'll find the information on it very useful, in case General Ross causes you any more… problems."

The unholy grin on Bruce's face was both pleasing to Phil, and made him worry (only slightly) for General Ross's safety.

* * *

Phil had been looking forward to – and dreading – this encounter. The minute he was inside Steve's quarters on the Helicarrier he blurted out an apology for his behaviour on the Quinjet.

"…made you feel uncomfortable, and that was completely the opposite of my intentions," he finished. "Please accept my apologies."

"It's… it's okay," Steve said, looking taken aback. "Uh, will you… can you sit down?"

"Stark's body is solid; I'm the non-corporeal form simply inhabiting it," Phil said, calmer now that he remembered they weren't exactly alone, and now that they were talking business. "I hope you two will learn to get along."

"I'll try. I wasn't exactly friends with Howard, but we got along well. I think he liked me because I was a successful experiment."

"Absolutely not, captain. You're a likeable guy. If Howard Stark only liked you because Erskine's serum and his machine worked, then he wasn't worthy of your friendship."

Steve flushed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks, but I'm sure—"

"You know what makes you so likeable? One of the things that makes you so likeable." Steve shook his head. "It's because you're so modest; you have absolutely no idea how incredible you are. You saved so many lives, gave hope to millions, and you were the first hero I ever truly admired. Some people are everyday heroes, and their actions are laudable. Then there are the less everyday heroes. And then there are people like you, so extraordinary, and not just for your actions."

"Well, I don't know about t—"

"And you did it all because you hate bullies," Phil said, interrupting him. "It was about protecting people as much as it was about taking out the bad guys. Some people fight for one, some fight for the other. You did it for both. I think that's what I admire most about you. Rising from humble beginnings with a true understanding of what needed to be done, and doing everything you could to achieve this. And ever since I was young I've wanted to kiss you, so can I please do that while I'm in a body that won't spontaneously combust from embarrassment? I'm pretty sure Tony Stark is incapable of blushing."

The moment Steve realised what he had said, he stuttered for a bit, then stopped. Phil was about ready to turn and leave when the captain spoke.

"Okay."

Phil could hardly breathe. "Really?"

"Really. You can kiss me."

Phil walked slowly; there was no way he was going to let himself appear even more stupid by hurrying, and tripping over his own two feet, even if meant that Captain America would catch him. At least Tony would be the one looking stupid. Actually, that was a good point.

"Could you… close your eyes?" he said. "So things won't be awkward between the two of you after today?"

Steve obeyed without words. Phil halted in front of him, and rested his hands on the captain's shoulders. He tugged gently, and Steve bent his head. Carefully, Phil pressed their lips together, just for a couple of seconds. Then he backed off, still standing closer than he was before, heart racing. Steve never opened his eyes.

"Was that Phil kissing me, or Tony?" he asked.

"It was Phil."

"And were you kissing Steve Rogers, or Captain America?"

"Captain America. This… this is how I'd kiss Steve Rogers."

Before he could do any second-guessing, Phil stepped forward and pressed up against Steve's body, cradling his face in one hand, resting the other on the broad, muscular chest. This time, when his lips met Steve's, he lingered, then brushed his tongue along the seam. Steve's mouth opened with a gasp, and Phil sucked his lower lip, and nipped it lightly. He never deepened the kiss further than a few strokes of his tongue, angling their heads and rubbing his thumb over Steve's cheek as their lips met again and again.

When he had indulged himself long enough he backed off, kissing away a bit of spittle at the corner of Steve's mouth. He should have been angry that Tony was really the one getting to do this; but Steve had never opened his eyes, he was sure of it, and Phil had felt and tasted and experienced everything. And there'd been some small amount of participation, or at least he thought there had. Maybe. It was hard to tell. He'd put every amount of feeling he possibly could into it, pretty much to the exclusion of everything except breathing.

"It was an honour to serve with you, Steve Rogers," he said.

And then he left.

* * *

Back in Tony's quarters, Phil washed his face, lips still tingling. When he felt brave enough, hoping there was nothing in his expression that hinted at recent kissing, he looked up.

"Stark," he said. "I know you can hear me, and you'll probably throw darts or something at my gravestone for making you do all of this. There are so many things I wanted to do, even though I got to see some pretty amazing places during my career. But I think the most important unfinished business was what I have done this afternoon and evening. And before I forget, please tell Pepper goodbye for me, okay?

"That isn't all, though. I want to thank you for making this possible. I'm sorry I misjudged you, and I'm glad we came to some kind of understanding before I left for New Mexico. You're a better man than anyone gives you credit for, especially yourself. I hope you understand that; and if you don't, that you come to accept it, and accept your team-mates. Please try to understand Captain Rogers. You're his one real tie to the past, and I think you may be the only one who can lead him through this new age, all the new technology. You might try working on a flying car, even just a small one. If anyone can do it, you can."

He sighed deeply. "There's a lot more I could say. And I know I still have time. But there's no rerun of _Supernanny_ tonight. I just didn't want to feel so constrained by time, even though it's coming to an end.

"I think the reason you've been able to do this for me is because… I don't think you'd remember it, but when you passed out coming back through that other dimension, when you possibly died, we met. I was moving into the afterlife, and I saw you. I was there when the Hulk revived you. Before that happened, your spirit said 'hey' to me. I told you to get back to work. You know, I think the Hulk sensed me there, and that's why he roared, because something was around that he couldn't see. It was that connection between you and me. I think that's why I stayed.

"But now it's time for me to go."

He forced himself out of Tony's body, leaving the billionaire to cling weakly to the sink.

"Damn it, Coulson," he muttered.

"Do me one last favour, Stark," Phil said. "If you love Pepper, then marry her. And don't hate me for saying this, but your father had someone to pass the company onto; don't you think you should do the same?" He smiled when Tony glared at him. "Farewell, Stark. I hope I don't see you for a long time yet."

"Same here, Agent."

* * *

Later, Tony sought out each person one by one, to let them know that Phil had left early, and everything was back to normal. Each Avenger was subdued, even Bruce, who was sitting at Coulson's desk, staring at the USB. Tony left him there, with map, box, and information goldmine.

He visited Steve last of all. There was no reply to his knock, so – in typical Tony fashion – he let himself in.

Steve looked terrible. He was sitting on his bed, staring at his clenched hands. When he looked up, Tony noticed the tear tracks.

"You're crying," he said. Steve nodded. "Why?"

"Because you're dead."

"No, I'm not. Phil's gone."

"What?"

"He was finished, and he left." Steve stared at him. "That's why I'm here. To tell you."

"You're… He's… Oh God."

"Why are you so upset? I knew him longer than you did, and that's not saying much, but you don't see me bawling my eyes out." Steve didn't need to know that Tony had broken down while he was clutching onto the bathroom sink.

"I know, but he… he… You were there, Stark. It wasn't just your body; your spirit was somewhere inside. I know it."

"So?"

"So…" Steve buried his face in his hands. "I've only been kissed once, and only kissed someone else once. That's two kisses, Tony. This was more meaningful and, and tender, and loving, and… just _more_, than both of them put together. And it was with a dead man inhabiting someone else's body."

"Don't worry. It's not like it's necrophilia."

"What?"

"Uh, forget it."

Steve seemed to accept that this was the best thing, because he nodded. When he finally removed his hands from his face Tony was nearly floored. Steve looked devastated. More tears fell even as he scrabbled blindly for the tissue box. Tony handed it to him quickly.

"I didn't kiss back," Steve said, wiping his eyes. "I should've, but I wasn't expecting it to be anything like that. Then he left. And now he's… gone. For good."

"Listen," Tony said, feeling awkward. "I'd, uh, I'd offer to kiss you again, but it wouldn't be Agent, and I'm in a monogamous relationship, so—"

"No," Steve said. "It's not necessary. Like you said, we never knew each other."

"I think he knew you."

The captain laughed hollowly. "He knew what was written about Captain America."

"That second kiss wasn't for Captain America," Tony reminded him.

He took Steve's silence as his cue to leave.

* * *

That night Tony dreamed. It must have been because of spending the day with Phil's memories in his head, because he dreamed of Coulson's first day at school, his family, playing percussion in the school orchestra, enlisting, being picked up by SHIELD. He dreamed about funerals, weddings, missions (including what he'd read about Budapest; yeah, baby), collecting the Captain America cards…

His death.

Tony woke in a cold sweat, glad to be back at Stark Tower, Pepper stirring beside him.

"`S matter?" she mumbled, blinking at him blearily. He calmed down.

"Nothing," he said. "Go back to sleep."

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it Phil?"

He thought about it. "Sort of. Just go back to sleep, okay?"

She nodded, and settled back into her warm, Pepper-shaped spot in the bed. Tony decided to follow his own advice.

Before he drifted off, he began to make plans to go ring-shopping.

* * *

**I think this was supposed to be lighter, but damned if I can't make things a little more heart-wrenching, or at least fluffy. I really think that one, Coulson would never want people to think that he loved doing ridiculous things, and two, he wouldn't want to repay Tony by making him do stupid stuff.**

**At least I can blame the Capsicoul on the fact that the OP did suggest that Phil kiss Steve.**

**Oh gods. This was just shameless fluff, wasn't it? I'm so ashamed of myself. See my ashamed face? *Looks ashamed* Yeah. You better believe it.**

**And Tony now has the Power of Budapest. Or something. I don't even know.**

**By the way, 'Charlotte' comes from **_**Charlotte's Web**_**. Black Widow. Spider. Get it?**


End file.
